sonic_fan_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Important Note: If you are going to have curse words, mild violence or anything else that might not be okay for everyone, use a MatureContent tag at the top of your page. To use it, type MatureContent and put around them. This is not an excuse to break the rules; so don't post NSFW stuff and then try to excuse yourself by saying that you put a MatureContent tag up. In addition to all other rules, if you want to keep your Wikia account, you better follow the official Wikia Terms of Use and Community Guidelines. Admins are excempt from any rules with an asterix after them. Rules Like most sites, the Sonic Fan Character Wiki has rules you must follow. Look below for the consequences. 1. '''No posting anything that's illegal in the USA (torrents, kiddie porn, bestiality, whatever). '''2. '''No posting NSFW images, videos or messages. '''3. '''Do not post screamers. You're not funny. Keep it for your 7 year old friends. '''4. '''No flaming/spamming/s**t posting. Lack of content quality is not allowed. '''5. '''Only one account per person, unless you have asked the admins first.* '''6. '''If a staff member (or someone in a higher position of power) tells you to stop doing something, then stop doing it. '''7. '''Harassing users is not tolerated. Joking with your friends is fine. '''8. '''Your thread titles must be relevant to the content of your post. '''9. '''Do not post other individual's personal information without their permission. This includes but is not limited to names, addresses, e-mail addresses, phone numbers, pictures, etc. '''10. '''Do not post answers/try to help in Questions, Help & Support threads that ask about the rules.* '''11. '''Do not fake warnings, announcements or any other official staff-issued message.* '''12. '''If someone is forum banned, do not post things on their behalf except for apologies. Nothing else. They're banned for a reason and that reason isn't for them to post via a third party. '''13. '''It is forbidden to share forum accounts. This will lead to a permanent ban. If you have siblings, be sure to log out of your account before leaving your computer. '''14. Using curse words in your own '''pages or private converstaions is fine. However, if you are going to use them in your fan character's description, backstory, whatever, put a MA at the start of your topic's title, and again at the start of the paragraph where you will swear. But, keep rule 7 in mind. '''15. '''Gore has its limits. Some blood is fine. If someone's image offends you, please contact staff for inspection. Be careful what you post! '''16. Put your fan character in the right catagory! 17. '''No stealing other's fan characters or art. '''18. '''Keep your fan characters to the fan character guidelines. '''19. '''No couples are canon here. You may ship your character with any canon character, regardless of whether or not another fan character is already "dating" them. It's okay to say that your fan character is dating a canon character, but remember that multiple people can be "dating" the same canon character. (Just pretend there are tons of copies of them or something.) If you want to ship your character with a fan character, you need the permission of the fan character's owner first. '''20. '''Don't edit someone's page if they've expressly asked others not to edit it.* (Rules 1-13 were taken from here: Lifepunch Forum Rules) '''Consequences 1. '''Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. '''2. '''Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. '''3. '''Warning. If done twice, ban for 3 days. '''4. '''Ban for a week. If done again, perma ban. '''5. '''Account perma banned. '''6. '''Perma ban. '''7. '''Perma ban. '''8. '''Warning. If done twice, ban for a week. '''9. '''Perma ban. Never allowed to be un-banned. '''10. '''Warning. '''11. Ban. Duration depends on severity. 12. '''That account gets a warning, if preformed twice, ban. I recommend not telling your password to banned users. '''13. '''That account gets a warning, if preformed twice, ban. '''14. Depends on severity. Probably perma ban though. 15. ''' Ban. Duration depends on severity. '''16. '''Characters get moved, you get a warning. '''17. '''Perma ban. No exception, you cannot be un-banned. Ever. Your account will be put on the shame board. We will put your fc on there, unless you stole the whole thing not the art. If you just stole the art, then we will put it all on there, except the art. The artist will be notifyed, and let's hope they take legal action. No stealing! '''18. '''Character gets moved to the shame board. '''19. If you fight about couples with another person, you will both get a warning by staff. If you continue fighting about it, you may get consequently increasing bans. 20. '''Warning. If you keep doing it, you may get banned for some time. A bit about the shame board: On the shame board, we put your character, and make fun of it. We will re-write it's backstory, personality, to make a fool of your fc. Just a little bit of sweet for us, and a whole lot of bitter for you. '''The admin chain of command: MissAquaAnime, founder, in charge of everybody else. NaomiK (admin/co-owner), in charge of all other admins, has more power than everyone else other than MissAquaAnime. Resteh (admin/janitor) and ElectricSparx (Admin), under Aqua's leadership, but above all of the regular members. Category:Help and Rules